Ghost Claw
Ghost Claw (real name Jeanette Crosby) is a contract assassin and later a member of the secret organization known as Black Rhino. She is the older sibling of Vince Crosby. Biography Early life The woman who would later become known as the Grim Ninja was born in Austin Texas in 1980, under the name Jeanette Crosby, the oldest of the Crosby children. She was a huge lover of the outdoors, learning to hunt at a young age under the mentorship of her father and mother, both of whom were animal hunting enthusiasts. She also killed at a young age as well: her first kill was a wolf that was attacking chickens on the family farm. Later on in her life, she enrolled in various martial arts classes, becoming trained in the arts of Capoeira, Krav Maga, and even the Marine Corps Martial Arts Program, among many others. When her brother Vince was born, Jeanette grew jealous of all the attention that he was getting, a jealousy that grew worse when her younger sister Aryanna was born years later. They grew close as they got older. By the time they were teens, Jeanette became very protective of Vince, almost to the point where Vince began to see her as a "guardian angel." Later in life, Vince went to join the Marines, leaving Jeanette feeling sad and alone, despite having her own friends and other family members. Eventually, after high school, she fell victim to a robbery that left her mother confined to a wheelchair and her father with a facial scar. Sometime after her freshman year of college, Jeanette abruptly went off the grid, much to the surprise and concern of her brother Vince and the rest of her family. However, in the year 2000, she abruptly resurfaced under the name Ghost Claw, a contract killer for the organization Black Rhino. As Ghost Claw Ghost Claw soon became somewhat of a myth in the world: a master assassin, capable of easily blending in anywhere with little to no effort. She became known as a "ghost", a silent killing machine and contract assassin who would be known all over the world for terminating the lives of just about anyone. The Grim Ninja soon became a rival amongst other contract killers, with various different contract assassins attempting to beat her record either by killing more people or by ending her streak by killing her. To add insult to the names of these other assassins, the Grim Ninja stole credit for their kills, even when she wasn't even physically present at said assassinations. Thwarting Operation Jinn Ghost Claw was involved in thwarting Operation Jinn, an attempted terrorist attack in on an alternate September 11, 2001. Meeting Vince Crosby Later on in her life, Ghost Claw/Jeanette Crosby was inexplicably reunited with her long lost brother Vince Crosby after an assassination mission. Vince was asking her for help with a mission of his own. Because Vince didn't know her true identity, he was left in the dark regarding the Ghost Claw's real identity as she once again acted like Vince's "guardian angel", just as she had done when they were teens. Later on, she revealed her true identity to Vince, but asked Vince not to reveal her true identity to Vince's friends in Task Force Reaper or TACITUS, as she suspected that they would view her as a terrorist because of her actions and because she feels she has no place in their lives (contrary to what Vince thinks). Personal details Personality Jeanette was a quiet girl throughout most of her life, only speaking to close friends or her brothers/sister. As she grew older, however, she became more outgoing. She also has a "Mama bear" mentality around her friends and family, willing to fight tooth and nail to protect them if they were ever threatened in any way, shape, or form. Habits and beliefs TBA Skills and abilities Abilities *'Master Spy': As Ghost Claw, Jeanette was an expert at creating and maintaining false identities to keep her real identity a secret while she assassinated people. *'Master Martial Artist': As a contract killer, Ghost Claw has been said to be trained in almost every martial art on the planet. This rumor was eventually confirmed by Vince Crosby himself when he personally witnessed the Grim Ninja annihilating a team of assassins sent to kill both him and his friends in Task Force Reaper. *'Expert Acrobat': She is an expert acrobat, capable of executing complex backflips and somersaults. *'Firearms handling': Thanks to her father, Jeanette/Ghost Claw is quite capable of handling various firearms; she could effectively handle a sniper rifle, a pistol, a submachine gun, assault rifles, and even a minigun. Category:Characters